LED backlighting is a technology used to illuminate light boxes, signs or graphic displays, such as graphic displays in retail stores or other locations of high traffic. Backlit graphic displays include substrates of LEDs where each LED may or may not be covered with a lens for spreading or diverging light. The backlit graphic displays further include a back panel, a front panel made of plastic or fabric and in some cases, but not all, a graphic located adjacent the front panel. The substrates of LEDs are mounted to a front surface of the back panel in a grid-like arrangement so that light travels from the LEDs and through the front panel to illuminate the graphic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.